


Yes, Mr. Barnes

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes AU, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, ceo bucky, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Bucky's assistant has some fun during a meeting with other executives. If she thinks Bucky is going to let her get away with teasing him, she has another thing coming. She better brace herself, because Bucky Barnes is not a man to mess with!





	Yes, Mr. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “What did you just say?” “Good boy” “Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?” “Bite me” “What a pretty sight.”

“Melody, could you come in here for a moment please?” Mr. Barnes smooth but gruff voice comes through the phone’s intercom.

“Yes Mr. Barnes.” I reply sweetly.

Standing, I fix my black pencil skirt and straighten out my red blouse. My head held high and a smile on my face, I sashay into his office. I see him standing at the large window overlooking New York City. From his reflection I see the sleeves of his crisp white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, and the first few buttons undone reveling showing off a hint of that delicious chest of his. I lick my lips staring at him, and his broad shoulder, that ass and thighs in his well fitted dress pants. 

My mind flashes to him pinning me so my bare breast as pressed against the window as he stands behind me. His fingers digging into my hips, I’m sure that’ll leave a mark, but I won’t care. Not as his cock thrusts hard and deep into my aching cunt and try to cling to the window for leverage. 

He turns slowly, his eyes racking over my body. I can feel my body heat up under his gaze, my heart races.

“Yes Mr. Barnes? Did you need something?” I ask as I walk over his desk, sitting on the edge, crossing my legs.

Mr. Barnes walks over to me, his eyes locked on my legs, “Miss Melody, what do you think you are doing?”

I cock my head at him, flashing him an innocent look, “Whatever do you mean Mr. Barnes? You called me in here.”

I see his lips twitch as he fights off a smirk, 

“Yes I did. I did not however, call you in here so you could sit on my desk. We have work to get done, I have a meeting soon and…”

Bucky sucks in a harsh breath when I cup his cock through his pants; stroking the length of his cock until I feel him begin to get hard under my touch.

“Melody…” my name a sigh on his lips. 

I stand up straight, leaning into his body, my lips just barely touching the exposed skin on his neck. I undo the button of his pants and slip my hand past the waistband, letting out a small moan when I wrap my fingers around his hard, throbbing cock. 

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you Mr. Barnes?”

Mr. Barnes sucks in a harsh breath, his hand coming up to grip my wrist. But he makes no real effort to take my hand away. 

I nuzzle my nose against the base of his throat, breathing in the scent of his cologne. My lips ghost over his skin and I shutters under my touch. 

“Good boy Mr. Barnes. So hot and hard in my hand. I can feel you twitching, throbbing. God I want to take you in my mouth, licking up every drop of cum you have to offer. I want you to fuck my mouth Mr. Barnes, make me choke on this cock. I want it.”

A low growl emits from Mr. Barnes. He forces my hand out of his pants and pins them behind my back. He towers over me; I can feel his hot breath on my cheek as he leans down to my ear,

“If you don’t behave, I’ll have to put you over my knee and blister that sweet ass of yours until you can’t sit right for a week. Do you understand me?”

I suck in a harsh breath at the gruff tone in his voice; I can hear the lust dripping off every word. He just wants me to act up, just so he can make good on that promise. Fuck. My cunt clenches at the thought. I wiggle around on his desk, my legs parting as I push up closer grinding against his thick cock.

“Melody. Not. Now!” he punctuates each word with a hiss, squeezing my hands tighter. 

I can tell he is close to losing his control, but before I am able to push him any farther, a knock comes to the door,

“Mr. Barnes, the board is here for your meeting. It seems Melody is not at her desk… again.”

I give Mr. Barnes an innocent smile as he glares at me. 

“Under the desk. NOW!” he barks at me, forcing me around to the other side and under his desk where no one can see me. 

I watch Mr. Barnes straighten out his clothes, before clearing his throat and heading to open the door to let in the members of the bored. There is Mr. Stark, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Rogers, Sir T’Challa, Mr. Barton, and Miss. Romanov. 

“Gentlemen, and lady, thank you for coming. I’m sorry about my assistant. I will be sure to have a talk with her about being at her desk more.”

I roll my eyes at him. He’s the one that called me in here to begin with, now he’s trying to put the blame on me. Fine, have it your way Mr. Barnes, but I promise you will pay for this.

Mr. Barnes takes a seat behind his desk, putting me directly between his legs. I smirk, carefully shifting up onto my knees and bring my hand up to slowly pull down his zipper, reaching in to remove his cock from the restraint of his slacks.

I can hear Mr. Barnes give a small gasp at my hand curling around his thick cock, jerking under my touch.

“You alright there Bucky?” Mr. Rogers asks, concerned for his friend.

Mr. Barnes shifts, clearing his throat, “Yes, I’m fine. Please continue.”

I fight back a giggle and lean forward, wrapping my fingers around his thick girth enjoying how he twitches in my hand. I decide to tease him, wanting to drag this out the entire meeting. 

I lick up the length of his cock, swirling my tongue over the head, fighting back a moan tasting the pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

Mr. Barnes clears his throat, shifting in his seat and makes a pitiful attempt to push me away. I ignore him and take as much of his cock into my mouth as possible. Mr. Barnes coughs, trying to cover a moan,

“S-Sorry, Stark. Continue p-please.”

“You alright there Barnes?” Mr. Wilson questions, and I pause just enough to let Mr. Barnes reply,

“Of Course Wilson. I’m fine. Let’s just keep going.”

His hand wraps around my hair, giving a harsh tug to the strands and I chock back a moan. I love how rough he can be. I pull out every trick in my book to tease him, bringing him to the brink of cumming. 

I bob my head up and down, enjoying the feel of his cock hitting the back of my throat, thank God for no gag reflex. I know it must be taking all of Mr. Barnes to hold back making any noise, and not let on that I’m under the table with his cock in my mouth. 

His hold on my hair tightens and he flexes his thighs to keep from thrusting up into my mouth. I double my efforts, dragging my tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick, sucking the head between my lips with a soft moan. My teeth lightly graze over his the sensitive head and that is Mr. Barnes breaking point.

“Fuck! Um sorry everyone, but, I-I um, I am going t-to have to cut this meeting short. We can m-meet back up tomorrow.” He stumbles over his words, bucking into my mouth.  
One by one I hear the men leave and I’m ready to come out from under the desk. One of the men pauses at the door, turning to face Mr. Barnes. 

“Oh and Bucky, next meeting, maybe don’t keep your assistant under the table? Yeah?” Mr. Rogers says with a laugh and shuts the door.

The second the door closes, Mr. Barnes jerks me out from under the desk and pushed me face down. He is quick to pull my skirt up around my waist and rip my panties off. I gasp at his show of strength, but the gasp quickly turns into a yelp at the stinging sensation of Mr. Barnes slapping my ass,

“You, have been a very naughty girl today Melody. I think you should be punished for it. Don’t you?”

I don’t have to look at his face to know he is smirking at me. I dig my fingers into the desk, biting back a moan, trying to not give away the effect the slap has on me. Instead I roll my eyes at him, scoffing,

“Oh, bite me Mr. Barnes. You enjoyed every second of it.”

Mr. Barnes growls in response, swatting my ass again, “What did you just say? Careful Melody, you are treading on thin ice. Keep talking back and being a naughty girl, I’m going to blister this lovely ass until you can’t sit for a week.”

“Promise?”

I low growl rumbles Mr. Barnes chest. I think that might have been my last sarcastic remark for the day. 

Mr. Barnes shows no mercy, his hand repeatedly comes down on my ass hard and fast. Each hit the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. My moans increase with each spanking causing my cunt to clench in need. I can feel my arousal dripping down my thighs,

“P-please Mr. Barnes… fuck me… I need it! I need you to fuck me! Please…”

“You need it huh? Need my cock in this tight little pussy? Such a little slut.” He mocks, rubbing his hands over my burning ass.

I feel his hand slid between my legs running over my wet slit, 

“Fuck Doll, you’re soaked.” He groans, pinching my clit making me squeal out.

“My little needy assistant needs me to fuck her good. You need my cock pounding this pussy until you’re screaming; I want you to feel me the rest of the day. Every time you sit down, I want you to still feel the burn in your cunt, feel my cum leaking out of you with every move.”

I whine, leaning my head down on his desk. He dips two fingers in my pussy, thrusting and curling slowly. 

“P-please… please… I need it… I need it so bad!”

I buck back, meeting the thrusting of his fingers, begging him to give me what I want. 

Mr. Barnes pulls away his hands, making me whine at the loss, but his fingers are quickly replaced by his cock teasing my pussy. 

“Mr. Barnes… Sir, please. Stop teasing.”

“I love when you call me Sir.” He moans, running his cock over my slit, “Oh what a pretty sight you are before me. Ass red with my hand print, pussy glistening. God damn Melody, so fucking sexy.

Mr. Barnes slowly pushes his cock into my wet cunt. We both moan out as our bodies are finally joined as one. He grips my hips, bottoming out and stalls. He rests his chest on my back, placing light kisses along my neck as we both are left breathing hard and trying to control ourselves, wanting this to last. 

“Sir, fuck me. Move please.”

He nips my ear, “Brace yourself Melody, I’m going to fuck you real good.”

And he does just that.

He slams his hips against mine, his thrusts causing the desk to shake under the force of our movements. The sound of skin slapping echoes the room, missing with the Mr Barnes grunts and my moans. I dig my fingers in the wood of the desk the same time Bucky digs his finger in my hips.

“Bucky! Oh God, yes! Harder, I need it harder!”

I bounce my ass back to meet his every thrust, 

“Yeah Doll, fuck yourself back on my cock. So fucking tight, need you to cum for me. Can’t last much longer.”

“Yes! Oh God yes! Fuck me Mr. Barnes, fuck me!”

My head lays on the desk and my legs begin to shake, Bucky seems to lose his rhythm but still furiously pounding my cunt. He plans to ruin me for any other man, marking my pussy as his own.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m cumming! God! Bucky cum in me, I want it, I want to feel you cum in me!” 

“Shit! Squeeze my cock, that’s it baby. God damn, getting so fucking tight! I can’t hold it. I’m cumming!”

I feel every twitch and throb of his cock, his cum spurting out and filling me. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my pussy constricting around him, milking his cock for every last drop of his cum. My eyes roll back into my head from the force of my orgasm rushing over me. 

Fuck… I think I might have died and gone to orgasm heaven. 

I lay gasping for air with Bucky resting on my back, breathing just as hard as I am. Slowly he pulls out of my, and I moan feeling our combined release dripping from my abused cunt, down my legs. He presses light kisses over my shoulders and upper back before standing and straightening out his clothes before helping me up as well. He keeps a tight hold on me so I don’t fall over on my weak legs. 

“Careful doll, don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Bucky holds me close, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings as I recover.

Once I am stable enough, Bucky lets me go so I can fix my clothes and ready myself to go back to work. Still a little shaky, I manage to get my dress fixed and huff as the torn remains of my favorite pair of panties. I turn to leave his office and return to work when he grabs me by the hand and pulls me back into his chest.

He bends his head down to give me a mind blowing kiss, leaving me breathless when he pulls away.

“When I get home, I expect you to be waiting in the bedroom for me, in position. You still need to be punished for your behavior earlier. Understood… Mrs. Barnes?”

I smile up at him with a dazed look, “Yes, Mr. Barnes.”


End file.
